


Nothing Changes

by Katjustone



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kink, Love, Love Confessions, Praise Kink, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katjustone/pseuds/Katjustone
Summary: Bellamy arrives back to Earth surprised to see Clarke. He thought he knew what love was until he saw her again. Now he has to make a choice between Clarke and Echo or risk hurting them both. He knows what he feels but what is the right decision?





	1. Nothing changes-Clarke’s POV

Seeing Bellamy after so long Clarke couldn’t remember a time when she had been this happy in the last six years. Not finding water, food or the last small patch of green on the Earth. If she were being honest with herself it was only Madi. Madi’s presence was truly the only happiness she had experienced in the last half a decade.

Clarke and Bellamy’s first few days back together were so turbulent she was just waiting for the right moment to slip away and talk with Bellamy alone. It’s the way it was with Bellamy and Clarke. Never any peace when they were together. It felt like the world fell at their feet. So much burden, so much weight to carry. Never enough time or energy. 

Clarke had to tell him. There was a desperation to bear her soul to him and let the chips fall where they may.

Just then the rover pulled into view shaking Clarke from her private thoughts.

Madi came running towards her.

“Clarke!”

Clarke was so enveloped in seeing Madi it took her too long to notice who Bellamy was running to.

Bellamy embraced Echo and immediately turned to look at Clarke.

Clarke looked at Bellamy and then at Echo and back again, too shocked to react. Clarke could see the unmistakable look of pain in Bellamy’s eyes as he looked at her.

All those nights she sat alone talking to the little black radio wishing, begging, him to be on the other end. While he had spent his nights with a woman who betrayed them all.

She has never felt as alone as she did in that moment. So many years she had kept the hope alive knowing that Bellamy would come for her-her and Madi.

She couldn’t bear to look at him. She threw all her attention to Madi and avoided his gaze. Madi had to be her hope now. Who knew all along she had a everything she would ever need right here. 

She began to long for her small patch of Earth that belonged to just her and Madi. So many nights longing for him to touch her, hold her, make her feel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first posting after years of reading. Please tell me what you love and what you’d like to see. I would love your comments ☺️


	2. Nothing Changes-Bellamy’s POV

Bellamy embraced Echo. Then he turned to look at Clarke. She wouldn’t even acknowledge him now. He thought for sure-when they had hugged each other sitting on the bed, everything felt right again.

He did care for Echo, didn’t he? After seeing Clarke he didn’t know. What he had for Clarke was love, he knew that. The way he felt about her had not changed, in fact the love was stronger.

All those nights he felt so alone. Nobody could understand the agony of losing your best friend and almost lover. It was almost worse that way. He didn’t even have the moments of love or tender touches to remember. Just what might have been.

Sometimes it felt like the world was against them.

Echo had cared for him when he was so unlovable. When he couldn’t find the will to live after Clarke, she kept him waking up day after day. Is that Love? He didn’t know anymore.

His normally confident demeanor shattered. If he didn’t make some decisions he was gong to hurt not only himself but Clarke and Echo too.

The small group set-up a camp until they could figure out what to do next. They still had a tenuous agreement with Eligius. As long as they didn’t set foot on the green valley, they would be safe-for now.

Bellamy knew what he had to do. As soon as he had a moment he snuck away with Echo.

“Echo, I can’t do this. I do care about you, I also know I care about Clarke. I think the right thing to do is to stop seeing you. It’s not fair to either of you. I just need some time to think.” Bellamy said.

Echo looked as if she had been slapped.

”Bellamy you said nothing would change.” said Echo.

“Echo, how could I have known that she was still here, still alive.” said Bellamy.

“So you care about me, just as long as Clarke isn’t here.” said Echo.

Echo began to sob. 

“I love you Bellamy, how could you do this?”

Bellamy held her as she cried, but nothing had changed, he still loved Clarke. He needed to decide if he also loved Echo.


	3. Alone in a crowd

Bellamy set-up a place to sleep out under the stars. He had given his extra tent to Madi. There was no place left for him to sleep. 

Of course it was Madi who noticed his makeshift bed in the dirt after most of the others had gone to their tents for the night.

“Will you come lay by me, just until I fall asleep? Sometimes I get scared sleeping alone?” said Madi.

“Sure, just for a few minutes.” said Bellamy.

What could it hurt? He felt so alone it would be good to have some company for a few minutes. He’d be doing them both a favor.

He ducked his head into Madi’s tent and noticed Clarke already laying next to Madi’s sleeping roll.

“Clarke. I thought you were asleep in your own tent already.” said Bellamy.

“Madi is used to sleeping in the same room with me when we’re at home, I’m just staying with her until she falls asleep.” said Clarke.

Bellamy found a spot close to, but not too close, to Clarke’s back. Clarke played with the soft waves of Madi’s hair as she hummed the soft melody of an unfamiliar song.

Soon Madi’s soft breathing took over and she was fast asleep.

“Wow, impressive, I wish I could fall asleep that fast.” said Bellamy.

“I saw the bed roll next to the fire. Feel like sleeping outside tonight?” said Clarke.

“I. Uh. Ended things with Echo tonight” said Bellamy.

Clarke rolled over and faced Bellamy, “What happened? Why?” asked Clarke.

“Its a lot to explain, maybe we can talk about this more tomorrow. I have so much I want to tell you.” said Bellamy.

“Well you don’t have to sleep outside. Come share my tent, I’m used to sleeping next to someone anyway. It’ll be easier for me to sleep.” said Clarke.

“Will you play with my hair and hum that song for me too?” asked Bellamy.

Clarke laughed, “of course, come on before we wake Madi.”


	4. The more things change the more they stay the same

Bellamy slid in behind Clarke in her bed. He kept a bit of distance not sure how she feel after seeing him with Echo earlier in the day.

Clarke slid right back into Bellamy. Her ass sliding perfectly back into Bellamy’s hips. She rested her back against his chest and made an audible sigh.

Everything felt like it had earlier that day. When it was just the two of them-before Echo.

The conversation was easy. They talked about Madi, the house Clarke had made a home, the beautiful quiet days and lonely intolerable nights.

Bellamy told Clarke about the barely tolerable food, the constant repair of the oxygen scrubbing machines, the days of sitting with their friends coming up with impossible plans of how to find their way back to Earth. He told her about the long and lonely nights where he had all the time in the world to labor over, and blame himself, for leaving her behind.

He had tears in his eyes as he explained Echo. How so may times he had sat next to the airlock doors debating opening them and ending the pain that wouldn’t seem to go away.

That Echo, for a time, gave him a small purpose. A reason to get up each day when he had begged not to wake up before he went to sleep each night. That she dampened the longing that ached inside of him. That the pain slowly became tolerable but would never go away. That it still came back night after night creeping it’s way in at every opportunity.

That when he saw Clarke he knew Echo was his attempt to will himself forward. To find a reason to live when he had thought he had lost his. 

He cared for Echo but he loves Clarke. He knew that he was meant for her and she was meant for him. That could never change. That time or distance couldn’t change what he feels for her.

Whether she felt the same or not he was going to tell her everything-damn the consequences. 

When Clarke turned to face him a tear rolled down her cheek and she touched his face gently. 

Clarke softly whispered, “I waited for you. You were my reason for living. The thought of you is the only thing that kept me alive.”

Bellamy slowly leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

Before he could pull back Clarke pressed her lips to his and kissed him deeply, her tongue licking at the seam of his lips.

That was all the invitation Bellamy needed. He gently pushed Clarke onto her back and cradled his hips between her open thighs pushing his tongue past her lips and and exploring her mouth with his own.

He braced his arms on both sides of her slender frame caging her between his arms.


	5. Worship in the bedroom

Clarke reached down toward his waist line and pulled back Bellamy’s shirt. Bellamy ducked his head and freed himself from the confines of his shirt.

His muscular chest was exposed and Clarke’s already wet panties got a fresh rush of fluids.

Clarke laid soft kisses against his shoulders. Bellamy reached down skating his fingers against the bottom hem of her shirt, waiting for any proof of her assent.

Clarke nodded and Bellamy pulled her shirt off in one fell swoop exposing Clarke’s ample breasts and pert nipples.

Bellamy covered her neck in kisses and began descending to her chest laying rough kisses and bites against her chest and nipples.

Bellamy didn’t stop there he continued to descend to the top of her jeans slowly undoing the button as he looked up into Clarke’s face for any sign of distress.

Once the button of the jeans were undone Clarke hastened the removal of her pants by pushing her jeans down at her hips.

Bellamy hooked his fingers in the side of her underwear as he slid her jeans down her body taking her underwater with them leaving Clarke completely naked and exposed.

Bellamy laid a soft kiss under her belly button and lower at the top of her pubic mound then slowly laid a kiss on the inside of her thigh dangerously close to her cunt.

Clarke began to unconsciously squeeze her legs closed. Bellamy’s strong arm gently pushed them back open.

“Be a good girl for me and keep these legs spread open wide just like this.” said Bellamy.

Clarke’s cheeks developed a light dusting of pink in her embarrassment. 

Bellamy’s mouth slid down the inside of Clarke’s thigh nipping at the inside of her hip just outside her Pubic bone.

Clarke let out a small moan. 

Bellamy looked at her with a smile of approval. “Good girl, just like that.” 

Clarke laid her hand on the back of Bellamy’s head and played with his dark curls.

Bellamy nipped at the inside of her apposing thigh and then began sucking the skin there until a light purple and red bruise developed.

Bellamy laid a soft kiss to her cunt. Clarke’s legs began to squeeze close and she had to actively remember to keep them open like Bellamy told her.

Bellamy gave her a knowing smile, and said “Good girl just like that. Spread open wide for me.” 

Bellamy continues to kiss and suck and lick until Clarke felt like she couldn’t control her body anymore. Her jerked movements sending her in all directions. Not sure if it was to get closer to his mouth or away from the feeling of coming any second.

It had been a long time for Clarke. There wasn’t much time for leisure to take care of her own needs and she certainly couldn’t do this with Madi near by.

She sucked in a deep breath and let out a loud moan.

Bellamy’s hand flew against her mouth quickly. “You have to keep it quiet princess or we’re going to wake the camp, and I’m positive you want me to finish what I’m doing.”

Clarke wild nods under Bellamy’s hand on her mouth made it very clear what Clarke wanted. 

Bellamy wove his arms under her thighs laying his strong arms against her hips stilling all movement.

There was no escaping the building of her orgasm this time. She couldn’t pull away under Bellamy’s hold.

Bellamy continued to lick at her core and slid one finger slowly inside of her. Clarke’s thighs began to shake lightly. 

Clarke couldn’t take much more. She was trying to hold back and savor this. It was something she had waited so long for, she didn’t want it to go so quickly. 

Too much, too late, Clarke threw her head back trying to quiet her moans as her thighs shook and Bellamy took her to a place she had not been in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first posting after years s of reading. Please tell me what you love and what you’d like to see. I would love your comments ☺️


	6. I’m a pagan of the   good times

As Clarke’s orgasm hit her Bellamy gently slowed his licking until Clarke began to get over sensitive and push him away, and then he withdrew his finger from inside her.

Bellamy slid up her body and kissed her deeply, “I’m not done with you yet princess.” 

Clarke could taste herself on his mouth. She wrapped her legs around his hips. “We’ll have to lose these.” Clarke said as she tugged at the top of his jeans.

“Princess, I barley got one finger in you. I don’t think we’re going to be able to jump right to sex.”

It was true Clarke hadn’t been with anyone since Finn and getting off had not been a priority. A late night rub while she thought about Bellamy was all she had time for, even that not as often as she liked.

Clarke unbuttoned the top of his jeans just to give his persistent hard-on some attention. She slid her hands down in his boxers and could feel the precome gathering on the tip of his dick.

She slid her hand up and down and Bellamy let out a low growl.

Yup Clarke thought, that’s not happening tonight. He was a lot bigger than even Clarke had imagined in the many times she thought about Bellamy fucking her.

Bellamy continued kissing Clarke as he slid his hand in the space between them. He slipped his fingers into her opening and slid his index finger in to the hilt while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

It didn’t take long for her to get wet all over again.

Bellamy slid his middle finger in much more easily then Clarke expected.

He whispered in her ear, “You naughty girl you like that don’t you. You took two of them so easily. So wet for me.”

Even though the slide of Bellamy’s finger was easy she felt the tightness of both fingers inside of her.

He pushed in and out and Clarke was embarrassed by the obscene sloshing noises his fingers deep in her cunt was making.

The rhythm of his fingers rocking in and out of her pussy had her orgasm building again. 

He kissed her lips, “You like that baby, you like the way I am fucking you on my fingers?”

He was so attentive to her he could tell she was already on the verge of another orgasm.

She wanted to hide her face as her cheeks flushed and her panting and hushed moans became overwhelming. 

She buried her face in his shoulder as he rocked in out out of her in perfect rhythm. Pushing a little deeper each time he drove his fingers inside of her. 

Her walls began to quiver and it was all she could do to keep her moans breaking free of her chest and no doubt waking Madi if not every tent near by.

“Oh god yes, Bellamy.” Clarke said shaking and grabbing without any purchase at Bellamy’s shoulders leaving long scratches in the wake of her nails.

Bellamy slowed his fingers and dipped his head to look at Clarke as her orgasm subsided, but her face was buried deep in his shoulder trying to come back to reality.

After a few moments Clarke slid her hand down slowly and began sliding her hand up and down Bellamy’s dick.

She gently pushed him on to his back and grabbed his boxers and jeans and slid them down his legs.

His dick bounced gently against his stomach and Clarke firmly held the base of his cock and slid her mouth over the tip.

“Oh fuck.” Bellamy said as he wrapped her long blonde hair around his fist and pulled her back gently by her hair to get a better view of her lips wrapped around his cock.

She slid her mouth down his cock and bobbed up and down. Sliding further down his shaft with each slide of her mouth.

When the head of his dick hit the back of her throat Clarke used her hand on his shaft stroking the part of his cock that wouldn’t fit in her mouth. 

“So beautiful Clarke. Those sweet lips stretched around my cock. Like that take me deeper.”

Bellamy gave a gentle push on the back of Clarke’s head causing her to gag and then swallow around Bellamy’s cock.

His fingers pushed gently at her lips and Clarke didn’t understand. Then a rush of precome flooded her mouth. 

She gave a long suck to drain anything she hadn’t already swallowed and Bellamy pushed her lips back again, her lips slid off of his cock with a audible ’pop’.

“You almost made me come baby. I’m not ready yet.” He leaned down giving her a long sweet kiss. 

She slid her lips back over his cock pushing her mouth down his shaft until the tip of his dick was again pushing against the back of her throat.

He pulled her hair back in his fist setting a gentle pace as she bobbed over his cock.

Clarke broke the lazy rhythm Bellamy set and pushed her mouth deeply on to his cock over and over.

“Baby, slow down, I’m going to come.”

Clarke didn’t need him to tell her she could feel the pulsing of his dick in her mouth and Bellamy again tried to push her mouth away.

“Babe, I can’t stop, I’m going to come.” A deep growl came from Bellamy’s chest. Long thick ropes of come shot into Clarke’s mouth. When she was down swallowing he slid her lips of his shaft and sucked on the tip of his head as she pulled back making a slurping noise as she pulled him from his mouth.

She looked up at Bellamy. His head was laid back against her makeshift pillow and he looked utterly spent.


End file.
